Happy Birthday Dearest Clara!
by The-TARDIS-Keeper
Summary: It's Clara's birthday and the Doctor decide's to take her to 1856 Vienna at the court of Empress Sissi. Some awkward scenes happen between them. There will be a ball were Clara and the Doctor will dance and fall in love, ending in the bedroom. A lovely fanfic involving, love, history, luxury and sex that every whouffaldi shipper must read. Enjoy!


"Happy Birthday Dearest Clara!"

The Doctor said while giving an awkward hug to her. Well, just awkward to him, because Clara gave it back with a lot of enthusiasm, while he stood squeezed in the middle of her bedroom, where the TARDIS had landed.

He had brought some mysterious mist and balloons when he had come out. "Oh you are so nice, you brought balloons and everything!" Clara cried out with a huge smile.

"Oh" he said remembering something, "I brought a cake… well cakeish"

"Cake ISH?" Clara repeated raising an eyebrow

"Well it's a thing that makes cakes" the Doctor said quite proud "I bought it in an alien bazaar"

The Doctor entered the TARDIS and Clara followed. The door shut and the takeoff noises and sounds started to cry out loud. "Where are we goin' Doctorrr"

"Oh please not again with the Scottish accent" Clara just laughed "Well it's your birthday young lady, pick a place and a time. Something special."

"Mmm, something special, well since you say visiting Van Gogh it's not a good idea… let's visit Klimt, yes! Okay I say Vienna 1895 ish" Clara said giving a jump of excitement. "Yep, let's visit my second-favorite artist"

"Oh Clara" the Doctor said sitting in the settee near the bookshelves, "He'll have you painted naked" giving a sigh he continue "and painting skin is a very slow process, believe me… you'll soon be irritated"

"Well, thinking about that... You are right, and you will have no fun, because I won't allow you to see me" Clara said giving him a flirty smile.

"I-I-never said I would…" He stammered

"Oh Doctor, I'm kidding!" Clara said cheerfully, "Oh I love the second half of the nineteen century, the fashion, the waltzes, the palaces... what do you recommend?"

"Hmm what about Imperial Russia 1889? Or France? No wait... how about Vienna? You wanted to go to Vienna! But I'll take you much earlier, how about 1865? The doctor said standing up with excitement.

Who was the monarch? Clara asked not that really convinced

"Hum I'd say Franz Joseph I " approaching to the console, "but his consort was Empress Sissi"

"Hell yes!" Clara said with emotion "Take me there!"

"Okay, go and look for something to wear, but hurry!" the Doctor shouted, while Clara run to the bedroom the Doctor had kindly given to her a couple of days ago as "an early present for her".

"Meanwhile, I look for a dinner jacket, and some shoes… no the boots are fine" he said while grabbing a pair of trousers, "Get the shoes Doctor!" Clara shouted. "All right then" he responded rolling his eyes.

The TARDIS landed and Clara opened the door. She was wearing a cream light dress with some flowers decorating her hair, a necklace and earrings. The Doctor was wearing a black dinner jacket and had changed his boots for some pair of fancy shoes. The creaking of the door made an odd echo. They had landed in a very luxurious room filled with flowers, beautiful paintings, oriental rugs, fancy settees and grand chandeliers. Large French windows reflected a strong sunlight, perhaps it was midday. But the room was empty and no sign of life was visible.

"Hello!" "We are here for the inspection!" The Doctor shouted while showing his psychic paper to an invisible crew.

"Shush Doctor! Somebody we'll hear us" Clara hissed.

"Well that's the point"

"Oh really and what would you tell them when they see a couple of strangers that have come out of nowhere and there is a big blue police box in the middle of the tea room!"

"Oh, so now is a tea room" the Doctor teased with a little smile.

"Well yeah, it's a tea room" said Clara looking around. "Or at least it looks like one"

"You're enjoying this too much history-lover" The Doctor said teasing her more.

"Okay, yeah, I am... it's my birthday anyway" Clara said embarrassed "C'mon let's go to the hall"

They went to the door and follow the long corridor that led them directly to the main hall, there was a lot of noise of people laughing and talking, they mixed in, not knowing what to do. But before they could move out of the big hall, there was a loud voice shouting the imperial arrival "Here comes the Empress!" At the speed of light the hall was divided in a group of two, leaving a space in the middle so the Empress could walk through there. Empress Elizabeth of Bavaria walked in and saw the two of them almost in the middle of the corridor not really knowing what to do.

"I haven't seen you at court, who are you?" The Empress said quite irritated.

Clara was watching one of her favorite queens of all history right in front of her, she was not quite well to respond at that moment, so the Doctor took charge of the situation.

"Your royal highness" giving her a bow, which Clara pronounced devotedly and make Elizabeth pleased, "We are here to solve your little problem" the Doctor said under his breath so no one could hear except them.

Elizabeth look petrified with horror but relief quite at the same time, she didn't know what to do to continue this conversation in private, and luckily Clara waked up from her amazement trance and went on with the talking.

"Perhaps your majesty would like to continue our affairs in her private chambers"

"Yes, yes I would like that very much" said quite relieved and continued walking towards her chambers while they followed her. The crowd went back to the big noise and the laughter.

"What is her little problem?" asked Clara while they were walking down the corridor to enter the Empress rooms.

"I don't know" said giving a little glimpse to Clara "But she looks quite desperate about it"

Alone with the Empress in her rooms, the Doctor stared at Sissy for a while, she was starting to feel uncomfortable about it, so she spoke up.

"Well Doctor are you really here to solve my problem?"

"Oh yes! Now stand up and be still... Don't move until I tell you to" the Doctor said standing up and walking around Sissi. She made a face of irritation and angriness.

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty, he's quite bossy" said Clara

"Yes, I see..." giving an odd gesture while the Doctor examined her from feet to toe with his sonic screwdriver.

"Well well… It can read… umm what does it supposed to tell me this?"

"What is it Doctor?" Clara asked approaching to them.

"Well it says uterus" I get it, that's a part of the women's reproductive thing, but she has it... Or does it says.

"Oh please don't call it like that! It sounds very odd, all of my doctors call it like that!"

"What do you mean" asked Clara

"I can't bear any children for my husband!" said Elizabeth with a very upset voice that led to tears.

"Oh I'm very sorry indeed" said Clara

"Nonsense! Is this really your problem?" said the Doctor

"Well, yes it is. Franz doesn't know, but he will suspect it soon, it's been months since the wedding and I..." Sissi just got silent for her embarrassment.

"Well then you are not doing something properly" said the Doctor with his thick accent.

"Doctor!" shouted Clara

"I swear I have tried and done everything, I just can't. I mean he visits my bedchamber almost every night!" exclaimed Sissi

"Hmm I see, I may be able to help you Empress"

"You do Doctor?" Said Sissi wiping her tears away.

"Yes, but I need a favor in return"

"Anything! Just ask I will have the best men of the Empire to bring it to you, just give me the cure!"

"Organize a ball"

"Pardon me?"

"Yes you see, my companion Miss Clara has her birthday today and she would like a ball very much"

"We'll have it arranged by tomorrow night, I promise"

"Very well, I'll go for the medicine, would you be so kind to tell Clara where we can spend the night?"

"Of course dear Mr. Doctor" exclaimed the young empress with a wide smile

Afterwards Elizabeth took the medicine and told everyone at court that they were high monarchs form England (because of the apparent accent they had in their German) they had dinner with the rest of the court. At the end of the day they were looking forward to find a lady in waiting from Sissi. She guide them to the special guest rooms.

"I guess Sissi thinks we're married" said the Doctor again with a thick accent.

"Oh I'll go and find the maid, she can give me another room" exclaimed Clara.

But the maid said it was the only one left, because apparently a group of French ambassadors were staying that week.

"Well I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me" said the Doctor

"No of course not"

"Great... well shall we sleep then?" suddenly the Doctor gave an awkward atmosphere in the room. They were going to sleep together, literally speaking.

"Yep, I just amm… could you help me get rid of these to get on my nighty?" said Clara "I mean just unleash my corset, It's killing me" said very awkwardly.

"Ye-yes of course"

He began to unleash the tight corset that pressed her little breasts, until the pressure fade away.

"Oh women's clothes!" he said "I'll never understand why are they so complicated"

"Yeah me neither" said Clara turning around to see his face "thank you".

She went to the other side of the bed and began to undress, the Doctor noticing turned back and waited until she had finished.

He turned around and saw her, she didn't even pretend not to notice the way his eyes lit up when she revealed her vaporous white nighty.

This time the Doctor started to take of his coat and Clara sat up on the bed with her back towards him, when he was ready she turned around to get into the bed and saw him in his undies, with a loose white shirt and TARDIS blue boxers. Apparently he wasn't fond of the 19th century men's underwear.

They got into bed, and lie there quietly. Not saying a word, just saving the moment.

"Clara I..."

"Shh you'll spoil it" she said calmly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say"

"You're a Time lord, you are so predictable"

"Well you have a horror movie called Alien, no wonder why everyone keeps invading you!"

This time both of them laughed, they remembered the good things that had happened when they were together, talking and laughing. But after half an hour, they were too tired to keep joking.

"Good night Clara" he said turning his body to see Clara and not the decorated golden roof of the canopy bed they were in.

"Goodnight Doctor" Clara responded doing the same.

Clara opened her eyes the next morning to see the Doctor next to her, reading a book. He was still in his undies. He gave her a glimpse to confirm she was awake, leaving the book in a small table next to the bed.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning Doctor" said Clara sitting in the bed.

"Would you like some coffee and breakfast" he asked "The maid has delivered it here"

"Oh yes, I'm starving!"

They had breakfast together without any disturbance, last night's memories were quite awkward, but they just ignore them. One again the Doctor helped Clara to put her corset on and dress himself too. When they were ready to leave the room a messenger from the Emperor arrived. The Doctor was requested to meet with him, and Clara was quite delighted that Empress Sissi had invited her for tea, so they split and didn't see each other until the ball that night.

The Emperor was amazed with all the strange medicines the Doctor had kindly given to him. Franz suffered from a weird disease in the blood and the Doctor spend all day trying to find some alien reason. He wasn't victorious... it was just a normal human disease.

The invitation of tea to Clara from Empress Sissi was to pick a dress for the ball. But Elizabeth had already picked one for her. She lend Clara the dress she had worn in her official portrait as archduchess. So Clara arrived to the ballroom of Schönbrunn palace wearing a white gown with golden specks and little stars decorating her hair. She was blooming and it was, certainly the best birthday ever… but the Doctor nowhere in sight.

But before she could upset herself, or even worry about him not being there, handsome dukes and rich lords ask her to dance. She was having a lot of fun dancing the most beautiful waltzes composed by Strauss, she danced The Blue Danube, The Skaters Waltz, Viennese Blood and much more.

Clara took a break from dancing and went to talk with a group of countesses, whom which Empress Sissi was chatting with. All of a sudden Clara device the Doctor in the upper balcony of the ballroom, she took a few glances discreetly while talking to the duchesses, and the Doctor device her too. They both look into their eyes. She looked away, because she didn't want to seem desperate looking for him, or he might believe she was not having a great time.

After a little while she looked again, but the Doctor had vanished. She felt really upset, and sad. And all of a sudden she heard somebody calling her from behind.

"Dance with me" he demanded

With surprise Clara responded, "I thought you disliked dancing" turning around to see him.

"Why you say so?"

"You find human contact terribly nasty" said Clara giving him a hard look. "You hate hugs as well"

"I dare say, but if I'm not to dance with you, I'll leave this ball and go to the TARDIS for the rest of the evening"

"Well, then for your sake" exclaimed Clara, looking at his blue eyes.

A waltz was just beginning and they walked at the center of the room. They started to move slowly, feeling the notes and the instruments, and how they had a connection with each other. Then the action started. The rhythm got faster and they started dancing round and around, like the old waltzes are danced. It was a beautiful song called "And The Waltz Goes On". Their eyes were locked into each other.

The ball room appeared so different now. There was no noise but only the orchestra playing. Other dancers had stopped, froze perhaps. It was something fantastic, they had never felted before.

The rhythm started to increase like before and they couldn't stop dancing. The heavy breathing started. They had so much passion for each other that it looked like in the end everything is going to explode. And it kind of did, but in another way… he kisses her, right in her lips.

What happens next it's confusing, tomorrow they will not remember it that clearly, but they know that it had happened. Clara and the Doctor exit the ballroom to get to their elegant bedroom.

The Doctor locks the door and kisses Clara in the mouth, it isn't a soft kiss like the one in the waltz, this is a hard one, both feeling their tongues.

He starts undressing her in a hurried way, Clara does the same. She take her jewels away as well as her shoes. She's ready. The Doctor now shirtless, takes off his trousers and shoes as well. He pulls her into the bed. He's on top, he just wants to sink into her. Feel her completely. No distraction.

They kiss passionately, he starts to study her body, he touches her small tits and kisses them, as well as her neck, and Clara feels amazingly good. She just sinks her fingers though his fluffy and greyish hair.

He's really hard and Clara leds the way to let him in. He does it and they moan instantaneously. It is the greatest feeling that she has ever felt, nothing to compare to the late Danny or others that had been there before.

They roll in bed, but he's still on top. After this happens, he stablishes a rhythm making them moan again and again. This Scottish moans are incredibly sexy to her, and she realizes how much she has fantasized about this moment.

He's incredible in bed. No doubt of it, he sounds and looks like he's really feeling great, but also Clara, who can't stop moaning. Maybe it's the adrenaline of something that should had never happened, or the sexual stamina of the Time lord race.

When he looks like he's going to come, he can't stop saying her name, like a prayer… "Oh Clara, Clara, Clara… oh Clara, oh! Clara" and they come almost at the same time. They feel their hormones all over the place, like something has exploded, but in a good way.

They lie in the bed, with heavy breathing, just recovering from the best sex they had ever had. When they have cooled down, Clara hugs him and starts to kiss him. The Doctor extends and arm to her and they cuddle hearing the echo of the beautiful waltzes that are playing just passing the wall. And they fall asleep.

The Doctor wakes up, with Clara's head resting on his bare chest. It is such a peaceful moment. He doesn't want it to end. But Clara wakes up and looks at him. Like it's his turn to talk or explain the situation in which they're immersed.

He just continues to stare at the decorated golden roof of the canopy bed they are in. Still naked Clara takes a white blanket that is lying on the ground, and covers herself with it.

She walks by a large decorative screen and changes her clothes behind it. She walks near the Doctor, not saying a word and turns her back towards him. He immediately understands. He helps her with her corset. Clara picks up her borrowed clothes, jewels and shoes and takes them to Sissi.

"Her Imperial highness isn't awake" said her lady in waiting "But I can give them back to her"

"Yes please do so, and thank her for everything" Clara responded giving the clothes to her.

Clara walked through the corridor to get to the tea room again, she sees the TARDIS and pushes her way in. It's not locked, so the Doctor is home. He can't see him anywhere in the console room, so she decides to get a shower.

She enters the bathroom and undresses herself, a bit complicated because there's nobody to help her undo her corset, but she manages it. She observes herself naked in the large mirror. "Did he liked me?" thinking while grabbing her tiny breasts.

She enters the shower and stars to scrub herself with lavender gel. Thinking if the Doctor might join her any minute, making her nipples hard from the excitement of the idea. But no one comes.

She puts black tights, a blue dress with geometric figures and a black sweater. She decides to go barefoot around the TARDIS. She goes down the stairs to the console room and sees that the Doctor is clicking buttons in the console.

He's back again in his black coat with black skinny jeans and boots. He looks like he just had a shower too. He gives her a glimpse and then looks at the ground, he discovers that she's barefoot.

"Why?" he simply asks

"Why did we had sex? Why aren't we talking about this? Or why am I barefoot?"

"The three of them"

"We had sex because we like each other since your reincarnation, we aren't talking about this because we had never passed that boundary, and we are scared to fuck this up, and I'm barefoot because I guess this is the way I found courage to confess this"

"Clara I..." he says, costing him a lot to cope with the fear of being rejected.

"Clara I love you" he finally says "I have loved you since this face saw you. When you were all scared and pissed that your young doctor had vanished, and an old lad had taken his place"

"I… don't know what to say"

"Don't let this ruin our friendship Clara" exclaimed the Doctor all worried

"I know, it's been a massive fucked up" she said

"I know, but I don't regret it because I enjoyed it, and you did too"

"Yes I did liked it, because I like you too."

"Did I hurt you?" suddenly the Doctor was very worried.

"No, I'm ok"

"You are the first human I make love too" he confessed

"Well, did you liked it?"

"Yes, it had been eleven reincarnations I hadn't "danced"" said remembering about the silly chat he had had with Rose long time ago.

"Would you repeat it again?" asked Clara

"Well, it depends"

"Depends on what?"

"If it's you who can I dance with"

"Then you shall…" said Clara giving a giggle

…


End file.
